Rose
by Gidget-84
Summary: For tellshannon815's prompt: Rose, how she got turned, at The Vampire Diaries Free-For-All comment ficathon part 4.


Rose, how she got turned

Jeremy is still seeing ghosts. This must be his supernatural gift; everyone else has one, why not him?

What he didn't expect was Rose. Seeing Rose again; he had thought that was a one off, one chance, a one-time thing. He didn't need to know any more about her; he didn't need to see her, they all knew whose bloodline created Tyler, Caroline, Katherine, Damon, Stefan, Rose…Scary Mary. That was in the past, now all he worried about was Elena-oh how she laughed when I told her Elena accidentally became a vampire.

I was curious though. Why Klaus? Why had Klaus turned this "Original groupie", Mary Porter, a seemingly innocent enough name. He had learned all about Damon and Elena's little trip to Mary's house and Kols shenanigans with that bat of his. Learned enough to know that at least Kol and Klaus had toyed with this poor girl; though being a groupie, she probably thoroughly enjoyed it.

Rose didn't really know the specifics of why, that was long before her time. She had just heard the story from Mary herself, before her inevitable turning. How Klaus had taunted her and tortured her, and how she still couldn't get enough. The Originals were her idols; apparently, they were the first vampires after all. If one was to be a "groupie" at all, and a vampire, they were the ones to follow, to imitate, and to become. That was Mary's ultimate goal. She wanted to become a vampire, she wanted to continue to follow them; she was in love with Klaus, maybe even a bit with Kol. It all came down to eventually an evening in which she had pushed Kol a little bit too far…though that wasn't unheard of, he was a psychotic jackass most of the time anyway, and any little thing could set him off.

* * *

It was stupid really, when Mary thought about it later. All she had done was brought Kol a little present. 2 little girls, the ages of 4 and 5. She had heard enough that vampires had thought children were a delicacy of sorts, to be savored, but that most didn't actually feed off children-the fear of accidentally turning a child. Well ramifications and all that. So when she brought these children to Kol, she thought he would be delighted, thought it would be enough to reward her with eternal life even, if Klaus weren't to be swayed.

She was wrong. He demanded she take them back to wherever they came from. He was furious at her. He may be a psychotic jackass, but he didn't feed from children. Actually none of the Originals did, which had continued to fascinate her till the day Kol staked her to that wall. They were Originals after all, what did they care about feeding from children, food was food.

In a fit of rage herself, she grabbed the nearest sharp object she could find and killed them herself right in front of him. Slit their little throats with a pen knife, blood running down each neck; their faces had turned stark white, and their limbs sagged, and their little hearts stopped beating. She watched as they carelessly fell to the floor; the whole while Kol standing stock still, his hands curling into fists at his side. He'd had enough of her impudence; that had been a direct order after all. Who was she to go against HIS word.

He was on her in a second. Beating her within an inch of her life, until she was just a bloody pulp on the floor, where he continued to kick her. Klaus came storming in-she barely remembers hearing his footsteps and hearing his angry voice berating Kol, but she knew it was him. He saw the children carelessly strewn across the floor, and then Mary herself, and instantly blamed Kol for the entire thing. They were in a new city, one that was ruled by the religion of the time (she can't quite remember), they couldn't be doing these careless things, they had to leave and quick.

All she remembers then is Klaus picking her up effortlessly off of the floor, blood all over his obviously expensive attire. Telling her _it would be alright, she'd be okay, just drink from his wrist, yes that's a good girl. _The next moment, she awoke, a vampire (only hearing later that he had snapped her neck). After that, after she ultimately got what she wanted, from the man (vampire) that she wanted—loved, whatever; she found them again. Her precious Originals. And followed them wherever they went, being a bit careful not to get in their way again.

* * *

Rose had been glued to her seat, hearing this tale. This tale about vampires, and Originals, and oh yes even a sun and moon curse, forever inflicted upon her lovely Klaus. She'd help him one day, make herself known to them again, and help get rid of that curse; he'd surely fall in love with her then. Rose had been so fascinated by the story, she had hardly noticed that Mary had inched closer to her, that her eyes had turned that ghastly shade of red and black, the veins protruding on her face. And in a second she was on her, biting her in every place imaginable, feeding from her like a starved animal. Rose could do nothing but endure the pain, as the vampire known as "Scary Mary" was stronger than she ever hoped to be.

When she awoke later, on the floor of her father's cottage, she scarcely remembered what had happened. Why was she alive though? Why not just drain her dry? The unavoidable and unbelievable urge to tear into flesh and drink blood to her heart's content came quickly enough. She went on a rampage in the village. Killing everyone in her path, except the children. She'd learned that much.

In a fit of despair at becoming this thing, she killed her own father and turned her own brother. How could she go on by herself, she needed at least him. Her perfect brother. They moved then, onto another village, into another life that they created for themselves. They took control of their vampiric urges, and only drank little from the villagers and compelled them not to remember. That's what they did for centuries, in a little hidden hut, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. It was just them…until Katherine came along, and that's a whole other story for another time.

* * *

Jeremy was staring at her aghast. He couldn't believe all that he had heard, her history, how she had been turned, the ugliness of it all. He still didn't understand why she had told him all of this. When asked Rose simply stated _you need to know what's to come when she awakens, don't let her make the same mistakes I did._ He'd learn later, when Rose once again came to him, that he reminded her, of her brother, and that's why she visited.


End file.
